<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe by rainbowsedge (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005653">keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainbowsedge'>rainbowsedge (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Harry Styles, Harry in Panties, Louis is southern, M/M, Niall and Liam are confusing, Top Zayn Malik, Zayn's a smooth little shit, harry is not, i hate making tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainbowsedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><br/>    <strong>“Please stop apologizing, this is honestly very common. I historically have expunged fluids when I’m nervous.” Zayn tests his airways, then gives Harry an obligatory thumbs up.</strong><br/>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>“You’re nervous?” Harry giggles. “I’m nervous.”</strong></em> </p><p> </p><p>Harry and Zayn have been dating for like a million years and they still haven’t had sex yet. Or said 'I love you.' To be honest, neither are sure which comes first. </p><p>(title from david bowie's "moonage daydream")</p><p>NO LONGER UPDATING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dude I mean I just read a 2013 ziam fic where Zayn was a smartass Ravenclaw and Liam was a pushover Gryffindor and Louis was batshit insane and harry had a crush on him and harry was a motherfuckin SLYTHERIN like it was an acid trip and I loved all 50k words of it. it's in my bookmarks if y'all interested I think like page 4. </p><p>y'all wanted more bottom harry, I delivered. next up is gonna be an ot5 fic because we're all trying to hold onto our youth and plus every character based on a real person on ao3 is basically in an alternate universe and ain't even affiliated at all anymore. I know y'all still read those teen wolf fics don't you be lying </p><p>anyways this took a while don't @ me we're all going through some trying times right now. </p><p>also I love you bye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>It all starts when Zayn rejects Harry in senior year of high school.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He had told himself for a solid week that he didn’t want himself to get hurt over a silly boy. Now it was between him deciding whether or not to even do it because of said reason, even further deadlocked when he tried to convince himself that it would also be good as a total power move. </p><p>Things such as how should I ask, should I even ask, when will I ask, why would I ask constantly flurried around in his head up until the big day, when he decided he’d just go right up to the boy and well, <em>ask</em>, also carrying with him in his pocket a list of reasons as to why the boy should say yes. </p><p>“Sorry, I wasn’t planning on dating anyone in high school,” Zayn says straight up, unblinking and his facial expression entirely too robotic for Harry’s liking. He’s always been a very dramatic and emotional boy, so this absence of reaction is now sincerely damaging his ego. “I uh,” Zayn starts blushing, though, which means it wasn’t entirely a crash and burn.</p><p>What comes next however, is. “You’re blushing,” Harry points out, literally pointing his index at Zayn’s cheeks. He even reaches out and brushes the side of Zayn’s face with it, leaping back when he realized that he had touched someone non-consensually. “Sorry.” </p><p>“I’m not blushing,” Zayn frowns and rubs his face, then looks away the second their eyes meet. “I—sorry. I have to go.” </p><p>“Wait,” Harry stops him just before he’s out of arm’s reach. “Are you sure I can’t change your mind?” </p><p>Zayn looks flushed, nervous, yet still composed as he nods. “I’m sure.”</p><p>He was sure. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It only takes Harry seven hundred and fifty more days before Zayn finally says yes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He’s much taller now, Harry has to admit, and way sexier, unlike the shy, small version he had first met when they were fifteen. His hair was shorter, his legs longer (but not as long as his own), and his jawline really chiseled out. </p><p>He honestly doesn’t understand how he had less of a chance when they were still in high school than now, considering now Zayn had over twenty Art History students lusting after him. He holds a conspiracy theory that they have a secret Facebook group just about Zayn’s eyes and tattoos. </p><p>He can’t blame them: Zayn does have really sexy tattoos. </p><p>“Hi,” He says one day after a lecture, walking right up to the adonis himself. Zayn’s thrown off guard by it, for sure, judging by how he jumps and all of his pens fall onto the floor. The both of them immediately bend down to pick them up, bumping each other’s heads in the process. “Ow!” </p><p>“Sorry,” Zayn’s voice sounds slow and tired. “Hi, Harry.” </p><p>“It’s been a while, huh?” Harry rubs at his head as inconspicuous as he can, trying not to notice the several hickeys Zayn’s sporting on his neck. “Uh, so, it’s been a while, huh?” </p><p>“You said that already, and yeah, it has,” Zayn smiles faintly, but not yet with teeth, so this really isn’t going as well as Harry had planned. “So, what’s up?”</p><p>“I just...I…” He can’t talk because Zayn stands fully up and fixes his jacket on his shoulders, releasing a powerful waft of cologne right into Harry’s face. “I was, I was wondering what you were doing Saturday night.” </p><p>Zayn shrugs, ”Studying, probably.” </p><p>“...And if you were willing to go on a date with me,” Harry stutters, because Zayn goes pink and he really can’t handle whatever sorcery the latter’s doing to him to make him the uncool doorknob he’s being. “On said date.” </p><p>“Well,” Zayn’s eyes flutter and his lashes are so long that Harry’s surprised they haven’t flown away. “I guess I can.” </p><p>He guesses he can. “Is that a yes? Because I don’t really want to go ahead with it unless it’s a yes,” Harry catches the pencil case when it rolls off again, startling Zayn. “Sorry if I’ve scared you.” </p><p>“You haven’t scared me,” Zayn laughs softly. “I was just surprised, s’all. I didn’t think someone like you would want to go out with someone like me.” </p><p>Huh? </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A month later, Harry introduces Zayn to his friends. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“This is Niall, he’s the alcoholic,” Harry explains slowly to the guy he’s dating, who currently looks terrified out of his wits. “And that’s Liam, he’s the guy you beard with when you’re dating an alcoholic.” </p><p>“Hello,” Zayn squeaks, fucking squeaks, because he’s so nervous he doesn’t know how to handle it. “I’m Zayn.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Zayn,” Niall smirks and gives Liam a knowing look, “We’ve heard a lot about you.” </p><p>“How did you guys meet?” Zayn asks, and that’s the first time he’s ever initiated conversation ever, so Harry chokes on his beer before wiping his mouth on his sleeve to answer. </p><p>“I met Niall at this bar last year when he was a bartender and saw right through my fake I.D,” Harry grins when Zayn’s eyes widen to the size of plates. “And I made out with Liam the same night when Niall let me order four white Negronis.” </p><p>“You guys, you guys made out?” Zayn gasps softly, nearly puts his hand over his mouth like a delicate flower. “That’s so exciting.” </p><p>“Thank god,” Liam suddenly cuts in, “I’m no longer the fluffy bear of the group.” </p><p>“Hm?” Zayn wonders out loud when Niall and Harry bark out in laughter. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Dude, you’re like a gentle giant, you walked in here and said sorry to the door-stopper when you tripped on it,” Niall narrows his eyes. “Our boy Li’s here been the token Disney princess ever since he saved a bird with a damaged wing. Sing for us, Snow White.”</p><p>“Zayn used to rescue abandoned kittens in high school,” says Harry, slowly becoming more relaxed and pink as the guy he’s dating slowly pales in fear. “Isn’t that cute, you guys?”</p><p>Niall slams his elbows on the table and leans in close to Zayn. “Let me see your hands.” When Zayn shakily offers the both of them palm up, “I see that you’re definitely an art major, got a nice painter’s thumb here--”</p><p>“I think that’s called a hitchhiker’s thumb, Ni,”</p><p>“Shut up, and your palms are all dry because you wash the paint off so much.”</p><p>“Actually, I tend to work more with graphite and marble,” Zayn whispers, thinking neurotically about whether or not his hands were clammy. He really didn’t want to seem lame in front of Harry’s friends. “But yes, I’m currently studying Art History and Museum Studies.” </p><p>“Yet, the backs of them are soft and gentle,” Niall continues, turning Zayn’s hands around. “Which means you take care of them, so that you can hold fragile things and nurture them.” </p><p>“Alright, you’re one step from staring into a crystal ball,” Harry lightly shoves Niall away from the guy he’s dating. “Don’t scare him away with your mojo.” </p><p>“How’d you know?” Zayn asks softly, looking at Harry’s lips. He’s still having a hard time maintaining eye contact. “About the cats?”</p><p>Harry blushes and changes the subject, “So anyways, Liam’s tryna smash this girl named Danelle,” </p><p>“Her name’s fucking Danielle, you twat,” Liam groans. “Danielle’s even more common, there’s no reason to get that shit wrong.” </p><p>“What a sailor,” Niall hums, tapping his pint on the table to pop the froth on top of his beer. “Maybe if you join the navy she’ll jump you.” </p><p>Liam slaps Niall’s head on the side and Zayn gasps, shocked, one hand conspicuously moving over to Harry’s chest in near-protective fashion. Harry looks down and quickly looks back up, and his face is so red he looks like he’ll explode at any moment. </p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you, man. We’re a bit rough on each other. Ni doesn’t really have anything in between his eyes, so that’s why I have to really get him good to get the message across that I need him to shut his dick-eater up.” Liam winks at Zayn. </p><p>“Oh-kay,” Harry drawls, taking the initiative to grab Zayn’s wandering hand and intertwine their fingers, the boldest action he’s taken all hecking month. “I think we’re gonna call it a night. I should drive Zayn home.”</p><p>“But Harry,” Zayn whispers, “We took my car.” </p><p>“Zayn’ll drive me home,” His words sound very slurred this time, so he frowns when Niall raises an eyebrow. “Won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I will, you’re drunk.” </p><p>“Aw Zaynie,” Zaynie? Where did that come from? “I’m not drunk.”</p><p>Zayn cocks his head to the side and smiles, one loose lock of hair falling to the center of his forehead. His eyes twinkle as his grip on Harry’s hand tightens, and the top few buttons of his shirt magically go undone. “Well, men, I think that’s my cue to take Harry home,” He states in a deep voice. </p><p>The whole table goes quiet for a moment when everyone stares at Zayn, who somehow looks like a completely different person. “What the shit was that?” Niall stage-whispers to Liam, who looks positively bewitched.  </p><p>“I dunno, either a dry Poseidon or a really young and sunshiney Hades.” Liam whispers back. </p><p>As they bicker about what god Zayn’s look is currently emulating, said person begins to use his other hand to tuck Harry’s hair behind his ear and caress his head so that it doesn't collapse onto the hard counter. “Harry, should I get you some water?” </p><p>“Why would you get me any water?” Harry’s voice sounds so sweet and buttery like this when he’s drunk, looking so cherubic that even the shy Zayn has crawled out from his shell. “I’m not drunk or nothing.” </p><p>“I’m gonna get you some water, okay?” Zayn blinks slowly, and that’s it. The girls at the table behind them gasp and one starts fanning herself, as if she’s just recognized a famous actor. “Then I’m gonna take you home, because I know you have a really early day tomorrow and it’d be irresponsible to keep you out too late.” </p><p>“What is he?” Niall slams his hands down the table and this time, Zayn doesn’t even flinch. “Oh my god, he’s like, he’s like,”</p><p>“A daddy, that’s what he fucking is” Liam tuts, “That’s literally not fair. Harry’s never brought an acceptable one to us until now, and he’s just gonna jump this supermodel onto us as though we weren’t gonna notice his broad ass shoulders and chef’s jawline the second he walked through that door. This is our fucking establishment, for fuck’s sake!”</p><p>“I feel incredibly horny and disrespected at the same time,” Niall agrees. </p><p>“We’re right here,” Harry makes a face. “We can hear everything you’re saying.” </p><p>Niall’s nose twitches. “Zayn, any minute now Harry’s gonna start hiccuping and he’s gonna reach for his pint in a poor attempt to quell it, then choke on the beer mid-hiccup and complain that his tummy hurts. What’s your next move?”</p><p>“Huh?” Harry’s hair flops over and covers his face. He nearly falls off his chair, but Zayn efficiently catches him while also sliding the half-empty pint towards himself. </p><p>Zayn stares at it like it’s his greatest enemy, “Harry, you shouldn’t drink if you’re such a lightweight.” </p><p>“I’m not a lightweight! I got closer to finishing it this time, oh, hic!” </p><p>Liam and Niall lean back. The girls next to them feverishly and anxiously bite at their fingernails. </p><p>Just when Harry reaches for the glass, one of Zayn’s big hands swipes it away, and with a furrowed brow, he lifts the glass to his perfect, cherry-red lips and begins to down it. Everyone watches as his Adam's apple bobs and his neck lengthens, poor Harry hiccuping all throughout Zayn’s inadvertent show of alpha male status. </p><p>The glass slams back down on the table and Zayn doesn’t even look fazed, just mildly concerned and his eyes just a tad cloudy. “Harry, please drink your water,” He commands, no, requests, still holding one of Harry’s hands like they were at the county fair. </p><p>“Drink your damn water, you idiot,” Niall has to spell it out for him when Harry freezes and does nothing. </p><p>By the time Harry finishes sipping his glass of water and Zayn’s brought them to his apartment, he’s sobered up and feeling foolish. </p><p>“I’m afraid that I might’ve acted like an idiot tonight,” Harry mopes, looking down at his shoes because Zayn insisted on walking him to his door. “Sorry about my friends as well.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not true,” Zayn’s smile is audible, a sweet humming sound. “I had fun tonight, like I always do with you.” </p><p>“Really?” Harry jerks his head back up. He can’t help but blush, feeling the weight of Zayn’s admiration all the way down to his toes. “Well, good, then.” </p><p>“Uh,” Zayn gulps, taking Harry’s hands. “Harry?”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>And in that moment, the street lamp turned on and the clouds began to sprinkle. “No fucking way,” Harry laughs awkwardly, freaking out on the inside because while perfect for the romantic setting of their first kiss, it was going to rail his hair. “What are the odds?”</p><p>“Yeah, what are the odds?” Zayn makes the right move, though, taking his jacket off and shielding Harry with it, walking them backwards into the apartment lobby. “Anyways,”</p><p>“Anyways,” Harry parrots, his nose incredibly itchy. He can’t scratch, he can’t scratch, he can’t… </p><p>Zayn holds his chin gently and his face comes closer, so on a matter of instinct, Harry dives in at the same time. They both yowl and yelp when their heads bang into each other, and it takes Harry a good two minutes to realize that Zayn’s still holding his nose because it’s bleeding. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Harry slaps his forehead to test its hardness. “I’m so sorry!” </p><p>“I’m okay, it’s…” Zayn has to stop to breathe, pinching his nose with his beautiful hand and tilting his head back. “Uh…” </p><p>“We have to get you to a hospital.” </p><p>Zayn flails, “No, it’s just a nosebleed. I’m fine, Harry, seriously.” </p><p>“What if it’s broken? What if I’ve ruined your face?” Harry wails, ripping Zayn’s jacket off to wipe up the blood. </p><p>“Oh gosh, no, that’s...that’s leather,” Zayn winces, but allows Harry help anyways, sighing in defeat. “I don’t think my nose is broken. It doesn’t hurt and it’s not swelling, see? I just get bloody noses really easily. It’s probably not even your fault.” </p><p>“I’m the one who headbutted you like an angry bull,” Harry sniffs, taking the jacket back and mournfully wiping over the now-stains with his thumb. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Please stop apologizing, this is honestly very common. I historically have expunged fluids when I’m nervous.” Zayn tests his airways, then gives Harry an obligatory thumbs up. </p><p>“You’re nervous?” Harry giggles. “I’m nervous.” </p><p>“We’re both nervous,” Zayn’s hands find their way to Harry’s waist. “Anyways,”</p><p>“Anyways,” Harry squeaks when Zayn kisses his cheek. “Oh.”</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Harry’s eyes flutter, “I just thought…”</p><p>“You thought…” </p><p>“Nevermind,” He drawls, waving it off. He backs up with a smile, then drops the jacket. “Oop, that’s leather.” </p><p>“It’s faux-leather,” Zayn explains, to try and cease Harry’s horror. “I wouldn’t wear baby cows.” </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Harry picks it back up and messily folds it, handing it back to Zayn. “Thank you again for driving me home.” </p><p>“Anytime, angel.” As Zayn walks away, Harry starts feeling drunk again, warm and bubbly and high on cotton candy, and has to release the top couple of buttons on his shirt just to feel like he could breathe again. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A month after that is when it finally happens.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Niall informs Harry that he saw Zayn and some twink hanging out together at the bar, shamelessly, right in front of him as he was working, and they were even hugging and shit. </p><p>“What? No. We’re dating!” Harry stands up and slams a fist on the counter before pulling back because it hurts. </p><p>“I know! That’s why I called you over here immediately.” Niall laughs when Liam accidentally sprays seltzer all over himself. “Just man the register, princess.”</p><p>“You called me the day after, technically,” Harry throws his hands up. “Was he pretty?”</p><p>“So pretty,” Liam interjects, only to get glared at. “Oops, sorry.” </p><p>“Complete bottom, had an ass the size of Jupiter. I’m serious, the light that bounced off it could probably illuminate all of the moons,” Niall says as he wipes a glass dry and then lifts two whiskey spheres up to his eyes. “Looked exactly like these, but like, forty times bigger. Wait, I took a picture of it.” </p><p>Before Harry can yell at him about how morally corrupt and illegal it is to take pictures of someone without their permission, Niall pulls it up. All three crane their necks over to stare at it, then Liam whistles and turns back to Harry. “But it’s probably nothing. You guys are like, totally official, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Harry says through his teeth, and hunches over. “No.” </p><p>“No? He practically fucked all of us with his eyes last time he was here with you,” Liam ruffles Harry’s curls, as if that has ever helped. “Or not?”</p><p>“We haven’t even kissed yet,” Harry cries out in despair, “We’ve kissed on the cheeks. The cheeks! And not even the fun ones!” </p><p>“Man, I bet baby Poseidon’s kissing that twink’s cheeks, am I right, Ni?”</p><p>“Shut up!” Niall whips Liam with his towel before expertly sliding a margarita to a client on the other side of the bar. “Plus, he’s more like a Zeus.” </p><p>“No, Ni. The twink from last night is Jupiter, so Zayn has to be either Neptune or Pluto.” </p><p>“Then he’s Pluto. Don’t worry, Haz. He probably doesn’t even have a big enough dick to satiate you anyways. We’ll find you a Neptune.” Niall consoles as Harry makes confused whimpering sounds. </p><p>“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Says Harry through a series of hiccups. “I don’t want a Neptune. I want Zayn. I’ve been wanting Zayn for the last three ye—“</p><p>His words are cut off when Liam envelopes him in a giant bear hug and covers his mouth, squeezing the both of them behind the bar next to Niall’s feet. About thirty seconds later, Harry can hear Niall speaking in his new-customer voice, a voice he only uses for not-new customers. “Hiya bud, how can I help you?”</p><p>“Hi Niall, I think I forgot my credit card here last night,” It’s Zayn’s voice. “Which probably means I forgot to pay our tab.” </p><p>Harry looks at Liam with wide eyes. Our tab?</p><p>“Oh, righty. Well, you did have to carry that fella out yesterday, was getting pretty handsy too.” Niall laughs like a cartoon, ending Zayn’s bill for him and handing his card back. </p><p>Zayn laughs along with it, and it’s melodious and Harry’s sure another baby angel’s gotten its wings. “Yeah, Lou’s a real lightweight. Still love him, though.” </p><p>Harry nearly faints. Liam holds him up, but looks constipated with concentration. “What the fuck?”</p><p>When Niall kicks them lightly, it’s obvious that they heard them. Harry can perfectly picture the guy with a slight frown on his face with a cute tilt of the head. His expectations are confirmed with, “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Me? Yeah, I just uh, found something ano-another card,” Liam pulls out his wallet and hands him all of his credit cards when Niall bends down. “Musta...musta dropped it yesterday. Silly me, someone’s probably looking for it.” </p><p>“Ah, well, good find.” Zayn says through a smile, a probably celestial and otherworldly smile. Niall pulls the both of them back up after another minute, panting like he just ran a marathon. </p><p>“Okay, he left. That was close, Haz. Don’t drop the name when you’re talking shit.” </p><p>“I wasn’t talking shit!” Harry brushes him off, but watches through the window as Zayn walks away, outfit perfectly put together and his hair impeccably styled. “Do you guys think he’s cheating on me?”</p><p>Liam and Niall look at each other before the latter answers, “Haz, there’s no way he even knows that you know that he doesn’t know you two are even dating.” </p><p>Liam slaps him upside the head. </p><p>Harry mopes for the rest of the day, sadly hanging his head as he goes through classes and bumps past people and drops his books as if it’s the beginning of a makeover movie. It happens about three times, all three times entirely his fault (he doesn’t even need to carry all his books in his arms, he’s just doing it for dramatic effect), before the fourth unsuspecting plot device bumps into him as they’re walking in opposite ways. </p><p>When Harry sinks down to pick all his books back up again, because it truly feels like it’s the only thing he can do right, another pair of hands appear, picking his books up with him. “We’re always dropping things in front of each other, huh?” </p><p>Harry wants to cry. “Hi, Zayn.” </p><p>“Hi, angel.” Zayn bends down so that he can look at Harry’s face, but the boy elects to turn away and look further downward. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m fine, I guess.” Harry sinks more when Zayn hands him his share of the pick up, which ruptures something in Zayn’s heart when he sees how sad he clearly is.</p><p>“No, something happened. What’s wrong?” Zayn asks, gently helping Harry to his feet and taking all his books for him. “You...forgot your other bag?”</p><p>“No,” Harry pouts and can’t even look at the guy he's dating without his eyes brimming with tears. “I’m just a little tired, is all. I think I’m going to go home early.” </p><p>“You need a ride?” Zayn brushes Harry’s hair back and it’s so damn good that it hurts, so Harry shakes his head and takes his books back. Zayn looks totally confused, which is reasonable, but there’s no way that he’s going to be swept up by the handsome devil and be driven home again. God knows so much went well last time. </p><p>“I’m okay,” Harry sounds like a wounded motherfucking puppy. “Niall’s gonna drive me home.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but Niall was always tipsy and doesn’t own a car because of it. Which is why Liam owns Niall’s car, and because Liam is celibate and boring and is more commonly known as Niall’s hairier and more sober half, Niall as a concept could technically drive Harry home. </p><p>“Well, that sounds like a very intricate philosophy,” Zayn says, and Harry chokes on his own spit when he realizes that he said all of that out loud. “But wouldn’t it be easier if I just…?”</p><p>“I’ll take the birdie thingies,” Harry bids him adieu and runs away. By the time he’s cleared the courtyard lawn, something sparkly hits him right in the eyes and he has to stop to close them, because it would be a very terrible idea to run with his eyes closed. </p><p>Harry turns around once he feels better, and the thing that sparkled was a gemstone on a pair of bejeweled jeans that were clad on the nicest ass he’d ever seen in his life. </p><p>
  <em>Lou. </em>
</p><p>It was a splitting resemblance to the picture that Niall had shown them. Light brown fluffy hair. The body of a snickers, but fun size. Twink size. A waist so snatched that Violet Chatchki would be choking, and to top it all off, lovely bone structure. </p><p>Well, if anyone was going to be someone’s mistress, they should be hot at the very least. </p><p>“Hey!” To his worst nightmare, Lou begins calling out for him, Harry, waving his arms back and forth with a giant smile on his face. Then, a hand on his shoulder makes him jump four feet off the ground. It’s Zayn, Lou is waving at Zayn. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay? Can we please talk?” Zayn looks worried holding a hand out. “Harry?”</p><p>Harry squirms when Lou calls out again, so he shakes his head and quickly walks away. He always has been a bit of a ‘flight’ kind of person. </p><p>“Wait, wait!” Louis calls out, this time jogging over to the two of them. “Zee baby, is this who I think it is?”</p><p>
  <em>Zee? Baby? </em>
</p><p>Harry spins around in a burst of unexpected passion, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Aw my lord, he is so darlin’,” Lou leaps forward and shakes Harry’s hand. “It is just so great to finally meet you, Zee’s been talkin’ his head off about the guy he’s been seeing for months now.”</p><p>The southern drawl is the first thing that catches him off guard, but after a moment of processing his words, Harry chokes out, “He’s been...he’s been talking about me?”</p><p>“Of course, doll! He’s smitten, if I’m allowed to go any farther,” Zayn angrily shakes his head at Lou. “I guess not. But you know, I can see why he’s so in love with you. You’re just darn tootin’ adorable!” </p><p>“Louis,” Zayn warns, looking stormy. “Please stop it.” </p><p>“I’m Louis, I’m from New Orleans.”</p><p>“Hi Louis from N-New Orleans,” Harry sputters, entranced by how the twink smells like strawberries. “I’m Harry...from Maine.”</p><p>“I know you’re from Maine,” Louis giggles. “Same as Zayn, right? Y’know, when I first met Zee Baby, we used to call him Zayn from Maine, because otherwise we’d forget it. Little baby never talked,” Louis swings an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and pinches his cheeks. “See, I told you the tats would work.” </p><p>“It was your idea for him to get the tattoos?” Harry asks, in awe. </p><p>“Sure was!” Louis beams. “And the haircut, and the leather jacket. Though, he never let me get the real deal for him.” </p><p>“Baby cows,” Zayn makes a sad face. “Lou, you’re embarrassing me.” </p><p>“I know, honey, that’s why I’m saying it. Ripped ‘em glasses right off, too. Probably the first thing I did. And now you got yourself a guy!” Louis fake-sniffles and wipes an invisible tear. “I’m so very proud.” </p><p>Harry relaxes, because now he gets it. “You guys are best friends?”</p><p>“I’m more his mentor and older brother,” Louis sighs, “But yea, I guess we could be called besties. Are you guys heading anywhere?”</p><p>“Yeah, Harry said that he was tired, so I was gonna give him a ride.” Zayn moves away so that he could grab Harry by the waist in an uncharacteristically authoritative manner. </p><p>“Well, don’t let me keep you,” Louis smiles and winks at Harry. “See you two around.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Harry’s voice trails off as his eyes point downwards to the glorious ass walking away. “Wow.” </p><p>“Hey, stop it,” Zayn waves a hand in front of Harry’s face, then sighs. “So, did not plan for you to meet him so soon. Anyways,”</p><p>“Anyways,” Harry repeats robotically, still mesmerized. </p><p>“What’s wrong? You were so upset earlier.” Zayn holds his hands softly, like Harry was gonna break if he gripped any harder. He also has to angle his head down a tad, so it really did look like a tall model was helping a lost...teenager find his mommy. </p><p>“I’m okay, I wasn’t upset,” Harry lies, and it shows, because Zayn shakes his head and leans even closer. “I uh, I thought, well…”</p><p>“Okay,” Zayn sighs, brushing Harry’s hair behind his ear. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But at least let me drive you home, okay?”</p><p>“M’kay,” Harry felt glazed over and out of it, until Zayn let go of his hand and everything snapped back into his head like a rubber band. “Ah.” </p><p>They head towards the school’s parking lot, Harry just kind of follows him until they reach his car, which is when Zayn finally interacts with him to open the shotgun door. </p><p>If it hasn’t been obvious, their relationship thus far has been mainly Zayn and Harry acting like nothing is happening while they are alone and on dates. The drive home is silent and awkward, per usual, with the usually charming Harry unable to find anything to say while the perfectly mute Zayn screeches on the inside. </p><p>By the time Zayn walks Harry all the way to the apartment lobby and watches as Harry collects his mail, there is one tiny bead of sweat falling from his brow. “Harry.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry turns around, looking soft and pretty with the little bit of blush he’s applied on his cheeks. Or maybe that’s his natural flush; either way, Zayn can’t tell and it’s working to its full effect in minimizing all his brain processes into mush. </p><p>“I would,” Zayn falls flat when Harry yawns, and it’s a cute yawn, which never happens because who in the absolute fuck has a cute yawn? “I would,” </p><p>“You would,” Harry plays along with it, because most of their conversations are sentences too difficult to spew out in one go. </p><p>“I would like to kiss you,” Zayn finally says, shy and trying to cover how his hands are shaking (the reason why he let go earlier). </p><p>“I’d like to kiss you too, Zee Baby,” Harry giggles when Zayn squeaks and covers his face with his hands, the spread of them so wide they even reach from the bottom of his chin to his hair. “Aw, don’t do that. I want to see you.” </p><p>“You always make me feel so nervous,” Zayn gulps, letting Harry pry his wrists apart and stare into each other’s eyes. “I never know what to say.” </p><p>Harry rolls his eyes fondly. “This is gonna sound cheesy but, if you can’t find the words, don’t waste all your time trying to find them.” Just as Zayn replies about how that doesn’t make much sense, he leans close, expression slowly becoming more and more solemn, until all of a sudden, their lips meet. </p><p>This time, no rain, no nosebleeds, no fuss. Just Zayn reaching back down to rest his hands on Harry’s waist and Harry props himself up on his tiptoes just so Zayn’s neck could have a break, his own long arms coming around to circle Zayn’s neck. </p><p>They stay like that, moving only slightly every few moments and very carefully, as to not startle the other. It feels like warmth radiating through their skin, like dipping cold feet into a tub of hot water, or watching hot fudge freezing over a perfect scoop of ice cream. Harry smells like fruit with a hint of cheap soap, and Zayn can’t think, he just can’t, all the way until… </p><p>“Ahem,” One of Harry’s neighbors awkwardly coughs, making the both of them recoil and bonk their heads against one another. “Sorry. You guys were blocking the elevator.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Then, another month later, things get spicy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“What am I, thirteen? All we ever do is hold hands and go to the movies or be here and you guys are like, my parents or some fuckshit? I feel like I’m getting chaperoned for no good goddamn reason.” Harry sniffles, and makes a betrayed noise when Niall slams down a glass of orange juice in front of him. </p><p>“You’re underage anyways, don’t look at me like that.” Niall scowls, “You’re ridiculous, by the way. The fact that you guys had your first kiss two months after your first date is just...preposterous. Monstrous, almost. Kind of makes a dad wonder what’s wrong with his son’s boyfriend.” He bursts out laughing, then continues to wipe down the bar. </p><p>“I hate you,” Harry looks towards Liam as he’s bussing the tables. “Liam, I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Fuck off, I’m not mommy.” He whips a towel in their direction. </p><p>“He’s so mommy,” Niall rolls his eyes, “Isn’t Zayn coming here, by the way? I thought he didn’t like when you got drunk.” </p><p>“No, he gets worried that when I drink I’ll get kidnapped,” Harry says it like it’s the most implausible thing he’s ever heard. “When I only ever drink here, and who’s going to go through Li?”</p><p>Zayn walks in right at that moment with a small box of chocolates, “Hiya.”</p><p>“Hi, handsome. Do me a favor and wait outside for like, five minutes.” Niall shoos him outside just when Harry gets hold of the chocolate, having no time to admire said chocolates nor his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. </p><p>“Why’d you do that?” He complains when Zayn complies with his request. </p><p>“If he stands out there for even thirty seconds we get more customers,” Niall giggles, watching as a flock of college girls come heading their way. Harry huffs and runs outside to grab Zayn before resorting to petty violence. </p><p>“Hi,” Zayn drags it out, eyes softening and lips curling at the edges. “I have brought you chocolates.”</p><p>“Thank you, Zayn,” Harry opens the box and sniffs. “These smell…”</p><p>“Louis’ family are chocolatiers and he recently got a whole box full of the samples of their new flavors. So he told me to give some to you, because I told him you like sweet things.” </p><p>“Aw,” Harry coos, “That’s so sweet. Tell him I said thank you! D’you want one?”</p><p>“No, I’m okay. I’m going on a diet,” Zayn admits sheepishly. </p><p>Liam disagrees audibly, “Why?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Harry asks as he stuffs his face full of chocolates. “You’re so thin.” </p><p>Zayn blushes, “I’m actually going on a bulking diet so that I can, what’s the word?”</p><p>“Expand attractively?” Niall suggests. </p><p>“Yeah! Expand,” Zayn laughs along with him when Harry starts giggling out of nowhere. “I didn’t know you loved chocolates that much.” </p><p>“Let’s face it, there are lots of things you don’t know about me.” Harry shrugs and rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder, grinning happily. They converse for another ten minutes until Zayn insists he help set up the bar and Harry’s head flops down from where it was resting. It looks suspicious, but Harry tries really hard to play it off as quirky clumsiness. </p><p>Niall doesn’t buy it, “Uh, you okay, Hazza?”</p><p>“I’m gooood. Really good,” Harry vocal fry is enough to let everyone know that he was not, in fact, good. “Why is everybody staring at me?”</p><p>“Oh my god, Hazza,” Liam shakes his head as he reaches for the box. He opens it and takes a long whiff. “Little shit didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“What is it?” Zayn looks appalled, checking Harry’s forehead and touching all over his torso. </p><p>“It’s the devil’s lettuce,” Niall cackles, popping half of one into his mouth. “And our Hazza here has the weakest tolerance for anything and everything that has to do with the devil.”</p><p>“Including the devil’s tango,” Liam snickers as he takes the other half. </p><p>Zayn looks confused, “Sorry?”</p><p>“It’s weed, Zayn.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness,” Zayn exclaims, eyebrows tilting in different directions as Harry giggles and brushes his thumbs over them. “Harry, you’re high!”</p><p>Harry pulls Zayn down to eye level and plants one on him. “Fuck yeah I am!” </p><p>“Take him home,” Niall snorts when some of Harry’s tinted lip balm gets onto Zayn’s, pointing and laughing. “Seriously, Romeo, do it.” </p><p>“Can I call you Hazza?” Zayn asks excitedly, caressing one side of his face. </p><p>“Yeah, you can!” Harry says in an equally excited tone, then plants another one on him!</p><p>“Oh god, that was the bleep shot,” Liam breathes out. </p><p>“What’s the bleep shot?” Zayn asks, a little dazed. </p><p>“You know, that climax moment in porn? For you two, that was it.” Niall packs up Harry’s things into his bag not unlike a mother rushing her child off to school. “He needs to nap and eat some peanut butter.” </p><p>“Peanut butter,” Harry drools, lolling his head from side to side. “Yes, Zaynie, yes,”</p><p>“Alright,” Zayn takes his hand. “Oh, shit, wait. My car’s at the shop today.” </p><p>“Well, where do you live?” Liam has a devilish grin on his face, which is then passed on to Niall. </p><p>Zayn thinks for a moment, “I live on Harvey Street, why?” </p><p>“That’s right around the block,” Niall comments. “Hazza lives like, so far from here.” </p><p>“It’s a whole two subway stops away,” Liam agrees. “You guys should just take a nice walk to your place and that way you can make sure he doesn’t get himself into trouble.” </p><p>“Hazza needs to feel safe 99% of the time,” Niall continues. “It’s not like you were just gonna drop him off at his house anyways to just leave, right?” </p><p>“Right,” Zayn looks confused, but is trying really hard to act like he understood what they were trying to get at. “Ha-Hazza, do you mind coming over?” </p><p>Harry practically scoffs, “Out of all the things I would mind, and I mind things very often, as I also don’t mind minding things, but that is what I would mind the least.” </p><p>“He’ll go.” Niall deadpans, then kicks them out of his bar. </p><p>“Hold my hand and, and,” Zayn can’t help but panic. “And don’t get lost, okay?” </p><p>“Why would I get lost? I’m right here!” Harry bops his nose and giggles like a maniac. “Ah, you’re so pretty, Zaynie.” </p><p>As they begin to cross the street hand in hand, Zayn tries to mentally will away all the blushing with, “No, you’re pretty, Hazza.” </p><p>“Too kind, good sir.” </p><p>“It’s not kind when it’s the truth,” Zayn smiles when Harry pauses in their walk to look up at the sky for no reason at all. “Wouldn’t it be great to be a bird right now?” </p><p>“I wish I was born a bird,” Harry hums, swinging their conjoined arms back and forth. “I wish I was born free and not awkward and just...instinctively good at living.” </p><p>Zayn laughs, “Tell me about it.” </p><p>“So where do you live?” Harry brushes up against him and Zayn loses all lung function for a good five seconds. </p><p>“Um, just there,” Zayn points casually, feeling shy about the state of his apartment all of a sudden. “I live with Lou, but he told me earlier he was going to be out all weekend.” </p><p>“Your house is so fancy,” Harry gasps in awe, “Let’s go!” He pulls Zayn so hard that he nearly falls on his face, but quickly catches up with a swoop of the feet and a high level of conviction to experience Harry brushing up against him again. </p><p>They get there and the first thing Harry does is begin to strip. </p><p>It catches Zayn so off guard he nearly drops his favorite mug. “I was making tea! Oh god, Haz—Harry, wait, don’t—“ </p><p>“But it’s hot in here,” Harry complains, shimmying out of his shirt and ruffling his hair behind his ear. “It’s so hot.” </p><p>“It’s an ambient 74 degrees,” Zayn flashes a look over at the thermostat before shaking his head and finally setting his mug down. “Wait, Harry, don’t—“ </p><p>“I don’t even like this shirt anyways,” Harry starts scratching at his thighs. “Ugh, my legs are itchy because it’s so hot in here!” </p><p>“Oh my god,” Zayn squeals, trying to stop Harry while inadvertently falling on top of him. “I’m so sorry, ah,” He slaps his hands over his eyes in a futile attempt to keep them pure. </p><p>Harry rips the last of his jeans off before Zayn could even have the courage to open his eyes again, then plops down onto Zayn’s couch, all sleepy and dazed. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Zayn curses, unable to help how his eyes immediately trail up and down Harry’s entire body. </p><p>He’s hairless, like he waxes or some shit, every part of his body lean and looking quite bendy with how lanky his frame is. “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re beautiful.” He chokes out before Harry looks at him sleepily. </p><p>“Can I have peanut butter?” He asks with a fingernail in his mouth, hazily blinking his eyes slowly. </p><p>Zayn immediately nods so hard his head nearly comes off, “Yes, you can have anything you want, angel.”</p><p>Harry’s wearing lace panties, for god’s sake. Zayn’s shakily getting the jar of peanut butter when Harry slumps down and lays flat on his back, stretching like a cat and showing off all his muscles flexing and lengthening. He’s going to go mad just watching his new boyfriend put on a show, that’s for sure. </p><p>“Zaynie,” Harry complains. “Peanut butter.” </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Zayn’s voice breaks when he comes back with the jar and a spoon, opening it for Harry while sitting down next to him. “Hazza, don’t you wanna put some clothes on?” </p><p>“Why? I don’t wear clothes at home,” Harry shrugs, licking the spoon from the very end all the way up to the bowl. Zayn drools, then manually shuts his own jaw. </p><p>“Well,” He shoots up with a squeak. “I’m going to go and make the tea I said I would make.” </p><p>“Oh, Zaynie,” Harry drawls, “You’re so responsible.” </p><p>Zayn frowns, because what is the correlation? “Uh, stay here. I’m going to also...get you a pair of pants to clothe yourself with.” His tone is robotic and completely unnatural, but one has to admit that this is frankly a very unnatural situation. </p><p>“You’re acting like you’ve never seen a body before,” Harry smirks, “A nude one at that.”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t,” Zayn declares before choking, “So...you, you have?”</p><p>Harry ignores the second part of his question near instantaneously. “Liar.”</p><p>Zayn pouts most seriously, “I do not lie.”</p><p>“When I asked you out for the very first time, you had hickies all over your neck.” Harry accuses whilst also pointing a finger, still laying on his back with the spoon in his other hand. </p><p>“Hickies? I have never gotten a--” Zayn stops. “Well, still no, but I understand how you could assume that.”</p><p>“So what were they then?” Harry sniffs. “Hey! Come back here,” He gets up and slams the spoon down, marching over to follow Zayn into one of the rooms. “You are one rude mister, mister--”</p><p>“Aggh!” </p><p>“Oopsie daisy!”</p><p>“Ah!” Zayn squeals, clutching a pair of sweatpants in one hand, eyes widened like he’d seen a demon. “Ah!”</p><p>Harry had walked in and fallen on top of them, so they were now on the floor, Harry nearly buck-ass nude, Zayn looking helpless and having an intense biblical wanting to become a turtle. </p><p>“Oopsie,” Harry says innocently, getting back up and sitting on his calves. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Ah!” Zayn is still exclaiming, frozen in sex-god fear. “Harry, please, clothe yourself!”</p><p>“Okay,” Harry juts out his bottom lip and shimmies on the sweats, lace panties on full display for Zayn’s treacherous and betraying eyes. “Is that better, Zaynie?”</p><p>“So much,” Zayn rasps, “You don’t even know.”</p><p>“You don’t like my body?” Harry asks timidly, twiddling his thumbs. “You barely kiss me and we don’t go out in public except for at Ni and Li’s bar and you don’t even introduce me to your friends.”</p><p>Zayn’s jaw drops and shakes his head in anguish, but Harry just continues. </p><p>“I’m starting to think you don’t like me.”</p><p>“Iburnedmyselfwithacurlingiron.” </p><p>Harry looks up, “Huh?”</p><p>Zayn sighs, “I burned myself with a curling iron. It was part of my “glow up” phase. Lou thought curly hair would ‘take me to the next level,’ but when I didn’t let him do it, I ended up dropping the iron on my neck several times while trying to,” He gulps, “While trying to coil my hair around the phallic part of it, and because I have really bad depth-perception and apparently forgot that mirrors tend to mirror everything, my neck and my hands got the brunt of it.”</p><p>Harry snorts and closes his eyes trying not to guffaw, shrinking up just a tiny bit trying to delay the impact. When it inevitably fails, he coos and reaches to run a hand through Zayn’s hair. “Phallic?”</p><p>The adorable shade of red his boyfriend turns is enough to tell Harry that he really, really wasn’t lying. </p><p>“And I really, really like you. I didn’t know you felt that way.” Zayn mopes, leaning into Harry’s touch. </p><p>“I was being dramatic,”</p><p>“No, you weren’t. I can see it now,” Zayn kisses Harry’s palm, then cradles it in his own embrace. He looks down, “I promise you, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out.”</p><p>“You too,” Harry deflects, “You more.”</p><p>“But angel, of course I wasn’t going to make any kind of move when you’re like this,” Zayn scolds, “You should have told me there was marijuana in those chocolates the second you realized.”</p><p>“I don’t know what came over me, baby,” That’s the first time Harry’s ever said that. “I guess I just got swept up once I saw how good you looked.”</p><p>Zayn melts, “Jesus, if only you weren’t high off your ass right now, angel…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And then, something almost happened. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ on a stick,” </p><p>“Woah,” Zayn puts his hands up. “That’s more offensive than usual. What happened, angel?” </p><p>Harry looks absolutely pissed. Downright furious, enraged, “I’m so mad at you.” </p><p>“Me?” Zayn gasps and backs up, hoping that Harry will explain as to why he’s angry with him. “Baby?” </p><p>“Don’t you ‘baby’ me,” Harry squeaks in his righteous fury, even jumping up a little bit. It shouldn’t be as adorable as it is. “Zayn Malik, you are disappointing!” </p><p>“My gosh, that hurts,” Zayn frowns, putting his hands down onto his hips. “If you’re not gonna tell me, Hazza, I’m afraid this will go nowhere.” </p><p>“Good! It’ll give me more time to be mad at you!” Harry shrills so high that even his own ears hurt, and after a moment of checking to make sure they’re okay, he goes back at Zayn again, “Never...never talk to me again!” </p><p>Zayn’s first instinct is to run in the opposite direction. When Harry looks back and sees Zayn fleeing across the college courtyard, he dramatically stomps his foot and begins to sob into his hands. </p><p>“I need your help!” Zayn bursts into the bar all sweaty, with his sleeves rolled up, leather jacket slung over his shoulder, and pieces of hair stuck on his brow. “Please!” </p><p>“What happened?” Liam’s setting up the tables as usual while Niall balances the register, both not even looking up at Zayn’s distressed and perilous state. “Did the school blow up?” </p><p>“Did you and Harry have sex?” Niall chirps happily, said in a tone that insinuates that he must be right or else. </p><p>“No,” Zayn grabs the back of his neck and coughs, “And no.”</p><p>“Then what is it? I’m getting bored.” Niall rolls his eyes as he rolls his money, tying each wad of bills in hundreds at a time. The bar was doing exceptionally well ever since Zayn started to attend regularly. </p><p>“Harry’s mad at me, he’s so mad at me, he even stomped off and told me to never talk to him again mad at me, I don’t know why he’s mad at me, he’s just so mad at me—“</p><p>“We get it.” Liam flicks Zayn on the head and like magic, his mouth shuts. </p><p>“Say Li, what day is it today?” Niall smells the wad of hundreds and his eyes roll back into his head. “I checked this morning, but I can’t seem to remember.” </p><p>“Oh,” Liam’s voice rises and falls like a 1950’s housewife. “I think it’s that special day,” </p><p>“Haaaaa,” Niall starts it off, smiling at Zayn. “peeee?”</p><p>“Pee?” Zayn blinks, confused. </p><p>“Happy birthday to you,” Liam starts to sing, polishing a particular spot on the table near the back wall. His voice reverberates through the room and goes in one of Zayn’s ears and right out the other. </p><p>“Oh, it’s Niall’s birthday today?” He asks, and Niall throws a towel at him. </p><p>“No, you beautiful, beautiful idiot,” He punctuates, “It’s Harry’s birthday.”</p><p>Zayn scrunches up his nose, “No, it’s not.”</p><p>“And you think you would know better than us?” Liam laughs, shaking his head. </p><p>Zayn looks puzzled for a moment, then a lightbulb flashes over his head and he pulls out his phone. “Look, when we first exchanged birthdays, he even sent me a google calendar event.”</p><p>He shows the offending date to both Niall and Liam, who groan in disbelief. “He gave you the wrong day.”</p><p>“Yeah, he set it for tomorrow,” Zayn mopes, “I had a lot of things planned for tomorrow. Now he’s mad at me when it was his fault in the first place.”</p><p>“How did he not even check the calendar date before he decided he was going to be angry with you?” Liam sighs, affectionately ruffling Zayn’s hair. “Well, I guess you should go apologize.”</p><p>“Apologize for what?” Zayn asks understandably. “I didn’t do anything wrong?”</p><p>Niall hums, “Trust me. If you apologize, he’ll apologize.”</p><p>“That seems disingenuous.” </p><p>“Well, not everyone is as perfect as you are, Zaynie. Since we’ve known Harry two more years than you, trust us when we say that he’s not gonna apologize until he’s been pushed to the limit with guilt. Which, to be fair, isn’t really far, but time is a limited resource.” Niall pats him on the back and takes back his towel, then using it to smack Zayn’s behind as he swiftly runs out the door. </p><p>The sky’s out, he thinks to himself a bit idiotically. The birds are screaming at him as he whizzes past the life crossing the street from the other direction, and passes by the several small shops and establishments with an almost spring in his step. </p><p>It’s this moment when Zayn turns to his side and looks right into the window of one of them and smiles almost immediately. He’s first entranced by how the local florist were making and selling handmade flower crowns, and then as his eyes shift focus, he sees himself, the ends of his lips curling wide. </p><p>He stands there long enough for the girl at the register to wave at him, snapping him out of his daze. The sky’s out. His feet feel lighter than they ever had before. And god dammit, he’s happy. </p><p>“I’d like two of the daisies,” Zayn points, “I think they’re daisies.” </p><p>“They are. Impressive for a straight up guess,” The cashier smiles at how handsome he is, looking down quickly when their eyes lock. Of course, Zayn’s only thinking about Harry, but the poor girl shouldn’t know that. “For your girlfriend?” </p><p>“My boyfriend, he loves sunny things,” Zayn looks almost to be in a trance, and she blushes and hands him his bag with her face turned away. (Same.) </p><p>Of course Harry is mad at him, but he just can’t help but feel so happy about it, because it’s Harry, and Harry’s quickly on the road to becoming his everything. </p><p>“Shit,” Zayn snaps at himself, shaking his head before continuing down the road, even though Harry lives a good mile away. </p><p>Once he gets there, he calls Harry multiple times before he picks up on the third try, with a very crisp “What do you want?” Harry sniffs and it makes Zayn smile. “Are you smiling? I heard it, asshat.” </p><p>“Angel, you gave me the wrong date on the Google Calendar,” Zayn starts off with. “But I’m downstairs, baby, have at me.” </p><p>Harry goes very silent before abruptly hanging up, and so Zayn casually leans against the lobby door like he’s too cool for this world while waiting to even see if Harry would take him up on his offer to come down and beat him up. Turns out, Harry has a reconciliation adjustment period of fifteen minutes. </p><p>“Angel, what the heck?” Zayn complains as soon as Harry comes out of the lobby, looking uncharacteristically timid. “Really?” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry’s face just crumbles as soon as he sees how mad Zayn is, then curls in on himself as he opens the door. </p><p>Zayn, of course, has to explain, “No, I was, I was being prickly about how long it took for you to come get me, not the whole birthday thing—“ </p><p>“I’m sorry about that too, then,” Harry sobs, reaching out for Zayn’s side lightly until he’s pulled in. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Y’know, they made it seem like this was gonna be a pain,” Zayn mumbles once Harry’s settled in his arms, leaning forward to kiss his hair. “But you’re so cute, I knew it wasn’t true.” </p><p>“What wasn’t true?” Harry’s eyes narrow. </p><p>“That I’d have to fake apologize first to get you to apologize,” Zayn laughs insensitively, “Gosh, Niall was totally exaggerating, wasn’t he?” </p><p>“Niall said that?” Harry breaks out into a full on wail, so Zayn crushes him to his chest and smiles at the passing neighbors who give him a disapproving look. “Bubby, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“It’s your birthday, baby,” Zayn sighs, then pats Harry’s back with the bag. “So here’s a gift, all the stuff I had planned was actually for tomorrow.” </p><p>“Hm?” Harry pulls back at the first mention of a gift, digging his hand through and giving a surprised gasp when it’s met with something soft. He pulls out the crowns and blubbers words of thanks with his arms around Zayn’s neck...while also jumping up and down. </p><p>“I’m gonna bite off my tongue if you keep doing that,” Zayn winces, but let’s Harry kiss his neck and cheek. Damn straight. </p><p>“Can you come up?” Harry asks softly, smooching at Zayn’s shoulder. It’s frankly a vague invitation, but the whole point of a proposition is that what it entails is not set in stone. </p><p>So he replies, “Yeah, I can,” and they hold each other the entire elevator ride up. </p><p>“So, I’m thinking the daisies would look so cute on you,” Harry mumbles into Zayn’s collarbones as he blindly fixes one of the crowns on top of his black head of hair. “Aw, I was right.” </p><p>“I bought the daisies for you,” </p><p>“Bah, lavender's always looked better on me,” Harry grins, and makes a soft noise when Zayn ducks down to kiss him gently on the lips. “Aw.”</p><p>“Happy birthday, baby,” Zayn swings them side to side until the elevator doors open, hip to hip as Harry walks them to his apartment. “Y’know, this is the first time I’ve actually been here.” </p><p>“It’s super messy,” Harry giggles, letting Zayn turn him around and rub at his back. “Your house is so clean all the time.” </p><p>“Please. What do you want to do first, birthday boy?” asks the taller boy, obviously very intent with the prospect of just standing and kissing at his boyfriend’s neck. “I reserved dinner for tomorrow, just so you know.”</p><p>“You did?” Harry perks up immediately and spins around, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s thin waist. “That’s so sweet, baby.” </p><p>“Was even gonna bake you a cake today, but then you got all mad and I found out you told me the wrong ass day,” Zayn complains sweetly, backing them up onto the kitchen counter until Harry’s tailbone met it. Zayn grabs underneath his thighs and lifts Harry up onto the marble, so that </p><p>now he‘s in between Harry’s legs and they met eye to eye. </p><p>“Bake me a cake?” Harry moans breathily when Zayn’s lips find their way to his collarbone. “Ah, baby, the flowers are scratching me.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Zayn quite literally rips the crown off and tosses it somewhere. “You smell good.” </p><p>Harry bursts out into laughter, “What are you, a puppy? Come on, cool cat, let’s bake a cake.” </p><p>Zayn gulps, “Is that what you want to do?” </p><p>Harry jumps off the counter and pecks Zayn on the lips. “Yeah, it is! You don’t know this about me, but I used to work at a bakery.”</p><p>“Ah,” Zayn smiles and nods along as Harry begins to rummage through his cupboards. He watches peacefully and shoves his hips into the side of</p><p>the counter, his expression a bit forced. “Well, I can, uh, make tea?” </p><p>“You drink so much tea, like a grandpa,” Harry laughs as he measures out flour and sugar, among other things. “Well, come over here, you lazy.” </p><p>“Just...” Zayn pulls his phone out and pretends to type something. “Give a second, babe, I can do the eggs.” He conspicuously slams his pelvis into the marble again, wincing at himself when it works. He breathes out a bit shakily, but manages to waddle over back to his boyfriend without any threat of awkwardness. </p><p>“Zayn, you got half the shell in there,” Harry blinks and points. </p><p>“Uh,” Zayn replies, “It’s for crunch.” </p><p>Harry nods slowly before prodding it out with the other half of the eggshell, briskly throwing it away and turning back to grin at his boyfriend. “Tell you what, you can mix.” </p><p>“Yay,” Zayn says dryly, holding the whisk with two hands. “Y’know, Haz, it’s been six months since we started dating.” </p><p>“It has?” Harry giggles, meticulously measuring out several white powders to which Zayn’s trying really hard not to associate with cocaine. “It feels like it went by so fast.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zayn agrees without actually agreeing, “So, I was wondering if you’d want to take this to the next level. Our relationship, I mean.” </p><p>Harry stops in his tracks and stares up at him like a deer in headlights. “Uh,” </p><p>Now it was his turn to freak out. Did Zayn want, it most definitely wasn’t possible, but, did he want...</p><p>
  <em>Sex?</em>
</p><p>Perhaps the sex with...condoms and lubricant? </p><p>“What the fuck,” He blurts out nonsensically and Zayn immediately pales, and suddenly, the both of them are shaking their heads and profusely apologizing. </p><p>“Nono, I didn’t mean to say that—“ </p><p>“I knew it was really soon of me to ask if we could—“</p><p>“I mean, no it wasn’t, I’m sorry that just came out of nowhere—“</p><p>“—If we could merge our calendars so that I can pick you up after class and be seen together.” </p><p>Huh?</p><p>“Pick me up after class?” Harry gulps, “Oh, gosh. Um, I thought we were already doing that.” </p><p>“No, we haven’t really,” Zayn lays one on him before he can retort. “You never hang out with me during school.” </p><p>“Yeah, because school!” Harry gets out through the flame behind his cheeks. “I have classes and clubs and I have that baking organization thingy, I don’t have time to look sexy in the library like you do, Zayn.” </p><p>Zayn looks puzzled, “But you never go to the library, so how would you know?” </p><p>Harry blinks, then looks back down and continues to stir. “Well, you know.” </p><p>“I frankly, do not.” Zayn follows Harry to one of the cupboards and grabs a cake pan for him when it’s too high. “Care to explain?” </p><p>“Well, sometimes I need a book,” Harry stutters, trying to not meet Zayn in the eye. “And I see you there, happening to have a very invigorating conversation with someone, so I don’t say anything.” </p><p>Zayn frowns, “Well, that’s strange, considering I always sit on the windowsill by the fountain.” </p><p>“Right,” Harry says before shaking his head, “No, not that I’d know, well, I do, because I’m lying.” He pouts and wiggles uncomfortably. </p><p>“So let me get this straight,” Zayn laughs, “You purposefully avoid me just to stalk me later when I’m in the library?” </p><p>“No,” Harry drags out, but it’s obvious that yes, that’s exactly what he’s been doing. </p><p>Zayn puts his hands on his hips, “Are you embarrassed of me?” </p><p>Harry nearly chokes, “And why would I be embarrassed of you?” </p><p>“Well, I dunno, Hazza,” Zayn sniffs. “It feels like I don’t know you anymore.” </p><p>Harry gasps, “Baby,” </p><p>“Wow, now look who’s ”baby”-ing who,” Zayn accuses. “And why did you even freak out when I asked to be seen together more in the first place? What did you think I was gonna ask?” </p><p>“Uh,” Harry can feel the beads of sweat falling from his face, promptly followed by an aggressive pour of the cake batter into the pan and shoved into the oven. “Um...okay, fine! I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“This better be good, Hazza.” </p><p>“So you see,” Harry put his arms out, but Zayn merely raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, unmoving. “I was just...scared that people would say things about our relationship.” </p><p>“Interesting.” </p><p>“Things like, ‘Oh, Zayn’s really settled for him,’ and shit like that. So I just didn’t want you to get any ideas and, and...breakupwithme,” Harry fiddles with his thumbs as he says it, mumbling more and more as he finishes his sentence. “You see, you’re really out of my league.” </p><p>Zayn’s chest puffs, “Are you kidding me? You’re the hot one between the two of us.” </p><p>Harry stares at him for a moment before bursting out into maniacal laughter. </p><p>“I’m serious,” Zayn leans forward and knocks their heads together. “I can’t believe you thought that, Hazza. I’d never break up with you over something like that. Don’t think so little of me.” </p><p>“I don’t!” Harry squeaks, grabbing Zayn around the waist and hugging. “It’s not like that, I swear. By the way, I was scared that you’d want to...want to like,” He pulls back and makes hand motions, to which Zayn freezes up on and covers his face shyly. </p><p>“No! No no no,” Zayn scrambles his words, looking very embarrassed. “Oh god, that’s so vulgar.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Harry winces, “Thought it’d be more vulgar if I said the words out loud.” </p><p>“Sweetie, I wouldn’t ask that unless it was appropriate for me to do so, like, we’re baking a cake right now, did you expect us to slather each other with whipped cream and have sex on your kitchen workspace?” Zayn admonishes, pinching his nose. “Great, now that’s in my head.” </p><p>Harry goes beet red, “Listen, I wasn’t sure, alright? After all, it<em> has</em> been six months.”</p><p>Zayn blinks at him, “What are you saying, Haz?” </p><p>“I don’t know what I’m saying, but we have been arguing for twenty minutes and the cake’s done.” Harry sniffs, grabbing his lacy oven mitts and yanking the cake pan out of the oven. “Why are we even fighting?”</p><p>“We’re not—“</p><p>“It’s my birthday!” Harry throws his hands up in the air with a dramatic flair, making Zayn snort almost repugnantly at how adorable he found it. “What?” </p><p>“You know what,” Zayn says, trying to sound indifferent even through the admittance of Harry expecting that they were going to have sex today. “You stay here. I’m gone.” </p><p>
  <em>What? </em>
</p><p>Harry doesn’t say anything as he watches Zayn throw on his jacket and calmly walk out the door without even turning back, leaving him there blinking and confused and not feeling at all a year older. </p><p>It takes him another hour to rationalize what just happened, and two pounds of chocolate buttercream. First thing was to call Niall sobbing and sniffling like a lost child at a supermarket. “I don’t know where he went,” He hiccups, and he can visibly hear Liam sigh through the phone. “Am I on—hic! Speaker?” </p><p>“Yes, babe,” Niall says almost flatly, possibly in the middle of something. “Sorry if I sound like I’m not interested, I’m just balancing the register again and it’s almost confusing me as much as your situation right now.” </p><p>“So you guys fought? I’m still not following.” Liam sounds like he came closer, possibly bent over the counter with his ass out as Niall continues to prioritize the funds above his friend. </p><p>“No, I mean, maybe? I don’t know, it was like,” </p><p>“Shouting?” </p><p>“No, Zayn never shouts,” Harry sniffles, taking his cake layers out of the freezer from his half-assed attempt at cooling them down. He aggressively smacks a spreader into his pot of buttercream, slapping down a fistful of it onto a round of cake. “I dunno, it was just banter and the like. Then he just left out of nowhere.” </p><p>“Aw, sweetie, it’s okay,” Niall consoles, “Tell you what, we’re gonna close soon anyways, so hang tight.” </p><p>“Yeah, what kind of cake did you make?” Liam asks brightly, possibly sweeping up now.” </p><p>“Chocolate cake with chocolate icing.” Harry whispers, “Death by chocolate.” </p><p>“Love that for you.” Niall sing-songs before hanging up. </p><p>It kind of stings, if he’s being really honest. Then again, he’s never been in a real relationship before where he can judge the cues of these types of things. So he tries not to think about it too much as he ices his cake, soft tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks the entire time he waits for his friends to come. </p><p>They shower him with gifts and alcohol taken from the bar, but as another hour passes, it still just doesn’t feel right. Harry doesn’t know how to fake being satisfied, and he knows he’s being a real asshole to his friends who love him so much, but maybe the one he loves will come--stop. </p><p>
  <em>Love?</em>
</p><p>“Love?” Harry says out loud, a blank expression coating his eyes and mouth. Both Liam and Niall stop to stare at him in his catatonic state. </p><p>“Love?” They parrot back at him, bemused and fond. “Are you thinking about your Roman god of a man who is currently calling you?”</p><p>Niall touches the back of Harry’s head and tilts it forward to show him his phone screen, which was in fact, vibrating and showing a lovely photo of Zayn looking sleepy and grumpy. “Are you...gonna answer it?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah, ‘course.” Harry mumbles, still in shock at himself. When he doesn’t move, Liam sighs and grabs the phone, answering it himself. Harry doesn’t even have time to panic before Liam’s already done conversing with the boy in question, shrugging when Niall slaps him upside the head. </p><p>“What?” Liam groans, rubbing at his hair. “Fuck off, he wasn’t gonna answer it.”</p><p>Niall rolls his eyes, “So what did he want?”</p><p>“To be let up,” Liam responds easily, poking Harry’s arm. “So go get him.”</p><p>“Annoyance,” Harry says robotically, getting up on shaky legs to run out the door. “I feel annoyed. Deep waves of it.” He staggers downstairs with his keys, nearly falling on his ass at the last stretch. He sees Zayn leaning against a lightpost through the glass doors and suddenly stands up straight when Harry’s in view, and that’s when Harry sees it: It’s a gift. </p><p>“Hi,” Harry says softly and while pouting, letting Zayn take him in his arms. His boyfriend seems completely out of breath and his forehead’s all moist, “Did you run here?”</p><p>“Yeah, had to park my car like,” Zayn blinks frantically as he points to the great unknown and flaps his arm about. “A few ways that way. It took me like an hour to find this bumblebee wrapping paper, because the specialty store I saw it in was out, so then I had to go to another specialty store, because fuck if I was gonna show up with some genericly wrapped present. I was gonna do it tomorrow, because up until like four hours ago I thought your birthday was tomorrow, but you know. You know.” </p><p>“I love it,” Harry’s face crumples up as all the tears begin to pour, “Oh, god dammit, I thought you were angry and stormed off.”</p><p>“Why? We weren’t even fighting?” Zayn panics, running his thumbs under Harry’s eyes. </p><p>“Oh, I hate you.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re mad? Are we fighting?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Harry hiccups and yanks on Zayn’s collar until the present is trapped between their chests and they’re kissing, Harry’s hands tangled in Zayn’s hair which is as soft as it looks, Zayn’s arms flailing about until they find purchase on Harry’s waist, and then slowly, they begin to rock back and forth and move all around the lobby as though they were dancing. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Happy birthday, baby.” Zayn gulps it out once Harry releases, eyes wide and boring into his soul. “Thank you for being mine.”</p><p>Harry hiccups again and doesn’t stop bawling until Zayn kisses his neck, because that’s when he chokes on his own tears and slaps his lips away. He makes kissy noises and plants one right on Zayn’s eyelid. “So, so what is it?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Zayn’s lashes tickle his cheek. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs, baby.”</p><p>“Niall and Liam are up there.”</p><p>Zayn audibly sighs before pulling back and smiling. “Did you finish the cake?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Harry squeals when Zayn pulls him in by the waist and drags them to the elevator. “Oh my god, you’re so obnoxious--”</p><p>“Zaynie, stop it--”</p><p>“Oh, gross.”</p><p>“Blech.” </p><p>The doors were open with Zayn’s lips pressed onto Harry’s neck, the two of them snaked around each other and giggling like schoolgirls. On the other side were Niall and Liam, all dressed and ready to dip. “We’re leaving. Use a condom.”</p><p>“Huh? Why?”</p><p>“We took half the cake, left the tequila and limes, so...we’re done here.” Liam shrugs, pulling the couple out so that he and Niall could replace them. “Foreplay is key.”</p><p>“Tequila? The strawberry flavored one?” Harry asks timidly as the door closes. </p><p>“Disgusting, but yes.” Niall cranes his neck out to answer before it shuts and the elevator drops the bass. </p><p>Zayn intertwines their fingers and kisses the back of Harry’s hand. “Come on, I want you to see what I got you.” </p><p>“How excited should I be?” Harry leads them in back into his apartment, giggling at how his best friends did a mediocre job of slicing the cake right down the middle. </p><p>“It’s not a diamond, so maybe not too excited,” Zayn puts his hands up and laughs nervously as Harry gingerly peels back every piece of tape. “Come on, baby, we haven’t got all night.”</p><p>“You spent two hours looking for this shit, and you want me to just rip it open?” Harry raises an eyebrow and continues, “Oh, it’s a box.”</p><p>“It’s…” Zayn bites his lip when Harry unfurls the golden latch on the side of the case, pulling the top half open to reveal a lovely golden chain, delicately adorned with small charms. </p><p>“It’s a bracelet?” Harry asks, and Zayn shyly kisses his cheek. “What is it?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s a bracelet, baby. See, it’s got charms for every single milestone we’ve ever experienced. A tiny pencil for when you asked me out, a baby cow for when you wiped my bloody nose with my jacket, a tiny little pint for the first time I met Niall and Liam,”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widen and he clutches the case to his heart. “I love it. Thank you.”</p><p>Zayn shakes his head on instinct and tries to back away from the vulnerability. “No, it’s...it’s nothing.”</p><p>“It’s not nothing,” Harry retorts, grabbing his hand and pulling him back in. “This is the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever given me. I’m never taking it off.”</p><p>“Oh, the thing is, it’s only gold brushed, so it’s like silver underneath, so maybe you should take it off before you go in the shower, but--”</p><p>Harry kisses him again, as though he was the confident, the bold, the assertive. Truly, just being with Zayn made him feel that way. It was hilarious to him how normal this all seemed, with his tongue sliding down the throat of one of the hottest boys alive, the way this boy smelled like cigarettes, soap, and a hint of a cologne that Harry will never be able to get out of his head. </p><p>It felt normal to fall in love with him. Truly. </p><p>“Ever since I met you, you always seemed so shy,” Harry complains later as they’re sucking on lime wedges and licking salt off each other’s collarbones. “So I just never tried to make a move. And now it’s all...charm bracelets and picking up my books. What even are you?”</p><p>“You’re drunk, Harry.” Zayn sighs fondly, running a beautiful hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “You know, I always had a crush on you too. Even in middle school, I did. It’s so pathetic.”</p><p>Harry guffaws and takes another shot, “So you wait almost a decade for me to make the first move.” </p><p>“Precisely. And now, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of you,” Zayn says quite seriously, and when Harry scrunches his nose at that and tries to cover his face, Zayn uses his hands to uncover him again. “See, I love it when you do cute shit like that.” </p><p>“You love it?” Harry asks, softly, with a heart warming up to his wrist. The air conditioning just made everything cold, so he isn’t sure if he was shaking, but Zayn’s gaze isn’t going to let him check. So he stares at him. “You love it?” </p><p>“I love it.” </p><p>“I love it too.” </p><p>“Anyways,”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, anyways, I think I’m drunk.” </p><p>Zayn stands up first and tests the waters, slapping his own face a little before bending down to pick Harry up like a princess. “You need to go to bed, birthday boy. You’ve got yourself an entire day of late birthday stuff planned for tomorrow.”</p><p>Harry smiles against Zayn’s skin, “Right. Sleep with me?”</p><p>“Oh, baby, you’re drunk, I--”</p><p>“Not that dat,” Harry’s voice gets all whiny and babyish when he’s drunk, and with the way Zayn’s making choking noises because of Harry clinging onto his neck, Zayn seems way too preoccupied to think farther than <em>let’s dump this bitch on the bed and dip.</em> “Just cuddle.”</p><p>“You want to cuddle?” Zayn asks incredulously, knocking his head on the door in an attempt to open it. They struggle and fall gracelessly together onto the bed, Harry refusing to let Zayn go. “I mean, I...I guess I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Yes, you’re little spoon.” Harry paws at Zayn until he turns around. </p><p>“I’m little spoon?!”</p><p>“Yes--”</p><p>“Bub, I’m like three times your size.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The following morning </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Gasp!” </p><p>“Baby, who on earth says “gasp” out loud--”</p><p>“Out out out!” </p><p>Zayn’s eyes shoot open right as his body begins to twirl, and then before he even has time to comprehend where he is or what is happening, is met face first with the hardwood floor. A groan is in order, then a lost hand flailing behind him just to hear rapid footsteps panicking all over the room. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“Did we--” Harry can be heard audibly losing his shit, so no matter how much his face hurts, Zayn finds it within himself to pull up and rest his weight on his palms. “Oh my god, I’m such a slut,”</p><p>“We didn’t have sex,” Zayn mumbles out in a hurry, grasping the situation so quickly like it just hit him. Because, well, it has. “We didn’t, don’ worry, would never take advantage of you…”</p><p>“Then why am I naked?!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The fuck? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this next ot5 fic was going to be about modeling and runways, but because that suddenly felt ill fitting, the next ot5 fic is going to be the craziest shit ever and will be available to only ao3 account users, meaning no one else can read unless you have an account. I contemplated maybe even putting it out anonymously because I was really scared how y'all would take it. but at this point, I don't care anymore, HAHA. if it isn't your cup of tea, then don't read? </p><p>the other next fic I didn't mention up top is going to be something different and something new I'm trying. let's face it, I peaked at creativity with my movie screenplay fic and I don't think I can really top it. but I'll try and it'll be bottom harry so will y'all give me some love on that? thanks I love you. </p><p>hope you liked reading. see you around.<br/>-jelly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>